1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat-generating components, and more particularly to a heat spreader having a vapor chamber defined therein.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic industry continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed, its temperature frequently increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU quickly.
To solve this problem of heat generated by the CPU, a heat sink is often used to be mounted on the top of the CPU to dissipate heat generated thereby. For enhancing the heat dissipation capability of the heat sink, a heat spreader is arranged between the heat sink and the CPU, which is made of a material having a heat conductivity higher than that of the heat sink, for enhancing the speed of heat transfer from the CPU to the heat sink. However, as the CPU operates faster and faster, and, therefore generates larger and larger amount of heat, the conventional heat spreader, which transfers heat via heat conduction means, cannot meet the increased heat dissipating requirement of the CPU.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a cooling device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.